


The End of the World

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Fan Flashworks to the challenge: 'End of the World.'</p></blockquote>





	The End of the World

When Stan was five he was going to be a hero. He knew he couldn’t be an astronaut or doctor. He wasn’t smart. But he might be a cowboy. Cowboys were cool. They rode horses and wore big hats. His Dad would like it if he was a cowboy. He’d say ‘look, that’s my son. He’s a cowboy.’

  
  
Stan became Ray, and his father wasn’t proud. He was scared. First time Ray was shot on the job, he nearly died. His father came to the hospital, didn’t say much. Stood there shaking, like it was the end of the world.  
~*~

  
  
When Raimondo was five he was going to be the man of the house. He’d get rich, look after Ma and the kids. He’d buy them nice things. He’d have a nice car. He’d take them on holiday to Italy.

  
  
Pa would be proud of him. He’d stop drinking and shouting and hitting and making Ma cry.

  
When Ray was twenty-nine his father wrapped a car around a tree. Ray hated him and was glad. He took Ma to identify the body. She turned her head onto Ray’s shoulder; shook and sobbed like it was the end of the world.  
~*~

  
  
When Benton was five he was going to be an explorer. He’d go to the North Pole, find lost ice caves and make his parents proud. He’d take his mother south to a big city like Toronto. They’d hear a symphony together, and it wouldn’t be scratchy and skippy like on the LP. And then he’d go even further south; sail down the Amazon and save all the trees.

  
But when Benton was six, there was a knock on the door. His mother answered, then a bang, a firework smell; the end of the world and blood on the snow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks to the challenge: 'End of the World.'


End file.
